


Silence Speaks Volumes

by WriterGurl1315



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGurl1315/pseuds/WriterGurl1315
Summary: Alex and Maggie have everything figured out. They have been dating for nearly a year and nothing could be better.That is until they are both called on scene in the middle of the night when a craft crashes on the outskirts of National City.Will the "ridiculously goregous alien girl" tear everything a part, or help click everything into place?





	Silence Speaks Volumes

Nebula jolted awoke to a banging on the door to her family unit. She groaned and blinked her eyes open, the glow from the red sun filling her mostly gray room. She rubbed her eyes, contemplating returning back to sleep as the banging got louder. She mumbled under my breath as she got up, and pushed the button to inactivate the air-powered lock after looking through the viewing space through the door to see her Aunt and Uncle standing there looking stressed and upset.

 

She furrowed my brow as she quickly opened the door. It was when they entered the unit and hit the emergency lock on the door that she realized that her mother and father were not in the family unit, which was odd. They did not have to work with the senate today, and the dangers of leaving your family unit without dire need are so high, it was quite alarming.

 

“What is going on. Where are mother and father?” She asked, running her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, playing with the curls that she could never quite tame, also trying to focus the calming blue triangles on hee aunt’s hands that mimicked her own blue flowers located on her wrist. The shapes and colors varied by family units, and it reflected our familial ties, which always comforted her.

 

“I am sorry my little star.” He aunt soothed hee, not quite able to meet her eyes as she gently pushed her into her favorite comfortable chair.

 

“What is going on?” Nebula repeated, hee voice getting higher, betraying the panic that was rising as she began to realize that her fears about her parents' occupation are most likely becoming true.

 

“Well you know that your parents have been trying to change the ways, putting laws into place to stop the higher class from kidnapping citizens and selling them as slaves to Daxam for profit.” Her uncle said softly, his brown eyes unable to meet her own green eyes.

 

She nodded, a feeling of dread overcoming me. “Well the higher class have revolted and killed all of the members of the Senate, including your parents.” Her uncle continued and Nebula scrambled to hee feet, immediately falling to her knees with a loud cry.

 

“They can't be gone!” Sh e half-screamed, half-cried. She always knew that this was a risk but she thought things were finally getting better, that her Mother and Father's work was finally going to pay off.

 

Suddenly shouting could be heard getting closer to the Eldrian family unit, causing Nebula to begin to shake.

 

She was terrified. Hera El Carr quickly grabbed a small device out of her pocket and clicked it. Nebula frowned, any sort of science or technology was banned, probably so no citizen could make anything to get off this terrible planet.

 

Suddenly a hatch in the wall opened and a small craft that was straight out of one of the books that Nebula's Mother and Father read to her as a child about exploring space lay inside, like a relic before Thoria became a port for Daxam. 

 

“WhaAaaa?” the Young Thorian started, but Hera gently pushed her beloved niece toward the craft, hitting a hidden latch and gently setting the child that she helped her sister Helena raise into a seat, gently buckling hee in as tears of both confusion and sorrow leaked out of the frightened child's eyes. Nebula may be 22 orbit old but she will always be that little child whom loved to play with her toy rocket, her blonde hair flying around her, to her Aunt.

 

“We all knew this was a possibility. We also knew that as their act of retaliation their first act would be to capture you and to sell you as a slave. We couldn't let that happen. Your Dad stumbled upon a room hidden in the Senate and found the last of the supplies used to make crafts before they were outlawed. We all worked together and built this so you would be safe if this happened.” Hera explained,her eyes glistening as she ran her fingers through Nebula's

 

“But… what.. what about you? How am I supposed to live without you?” Nebula cried harder. Sure she was close to hee parents but her Aunt has always been her rock. 

 

She was there for hee when she first fell in love Selena Le Zura. She was also there when Selena went missing 2 orbits ago. When he parents were so focused on trying to make life better for everyone she was there for it all.

 

“I will survive knowing that you are safe. You, Nebula Zacura Eldrian, are going to have a life you deserve. It has always been my wish that you would not have to live a life of fear and could show everyone how bright you are. You will find a wonderful girl or girls to love. I am so so proud to be your aunt.”

 

Nebula could no longer see through her tears as her Aunt gently put a bracelet on her wrist and lifted her necklace of the red sun off of her neck and settled it around her as she pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

Hera squeezed her niece's hand three times before she stepped back.

 

“May Rao make your journey a safe one. Until we meet again.” Hera said as she latched the craft.

Nebula pressed my hand to the window as she watched her Aunt pushes a button as kissed her pinky and held it up. Nebula quickly repeated the gesture, an ancient symbol for love.

Hera hit 2 buttons on the remote, saying a silent prayer to Rain, finally letting a few tears go as she looked at her beloved nice for the last time, watching the craft launch off, and the hatch sealing and collapsing at the same time. It wouldn't be long until the High Class got here. Hera wiped her eyes and looked to her husband, z'al. He nodded and Hera hit one last button, opening a hidden tunnel from her Sister's family unit to her own. She took one last look around, hoping for a better life for both her sister and brother in law in the afterlife, and for Nebula wherever her craft may take her.

 

Nebula tensed as the craft shot up the speed jolting her as the small craft quickly left Thoria's atmosphere, everything went eerily silent as she took one last look at her planet, the only home she has ever known, before she quickly hurdled away.

Her eyes started to close as everything overwhelmed her senses, catching only a glimpse of a big looming figure of blue and green before blackness overwhelmed her, her last thought hoping that maybe, just maybe this new planet would offer a safer, happier life.


End file.
